Bobby Cai Griffiths
Bobby Cai Griffiths comes from a long line of Bad Wizards. His family lineage started down this dark path after a monster killed the mother of a young Wizard known as Arawn, The Wild One. He was only five when his mother was killed, this sparked him to turn towards a life of hate and ruling his kingdom with a strict, “No Monster,” law. Any monsters who stumbled upon or was born in the kingdom was immediately killed. Arawn vowed no monster would ever harm his family again. This hatred of monsters was passed down through several generations with a few outliers. Every so often a Griffiths would be born who was more sympathetic to monsters, the legend says this Griffiths is the mother of Arawn trying to right the wrongs of her son. Arawn’s mother was a known aid to the monster community, she had spent her entire life ensuring their harmonious lifestyle among the wizards and humans. Early Life Bobby was born in a tiny hamlet, in a shack. He was born to Derog and Elina, two people who really should have never procreated, but thankfully they did and Bobby was born. Elina high on Witches Brew, a brew that Elina and Derog had created themselves to bring back the fame of their family name to the human world, told Derog to name their brat Bobby. It wasn’t until abuse began to be reported by neighbors and concerned daycare workers that Bobby’s name was ever recorded in any official records. Bobby’s grandparents insisted his parents give him a proper name, Derog declared it to be Reginald Robert Cai Griffiths and thus wrote it so in the family records. Bobby spent the first seven or so years of his life fighting for his life. His family continuously abused him, neglected him. He was forced to spend as much time as he could out on the streets to avoid his family. He learned from a young age where to find food and shelter to avoid Derog in his rages or Elina’s mood swings. It was on one of his lowest moments that he returned home, having spent two days without food. He walked into the kitchen to grab crackers to eat. Derog saw him and went off the handle, calling him an ungrateful little shit who was a drain on their money and resources, he insisted that Bobby start selling Witches Brew for them on the streets. Bobby refused, even at the age of five, he knew it was wrong. Derog beat him then and it was only until hours later a neighbor came to check in on Bobby that they found him in the kitchen with blood pooled around him. After being rushed to the hospital a kind Angel posed as a nurse named Zylle healed him, imparting him with a piece of her soul. It was Zylle who raised him from this point forward, Zylle with the aid of her father Castiel who trained him to fight, to channel the skills he had learned to survive. It was Zylle who taught him right from wrong and led him down the right path, and it was Zylle who enrolled him into Darkwood Academy after realizing it was ignorance in his family that had led to such a miserable soul path for young Bobby. Bobby had no idea of Zylle’s involvement, he was enrolled and accepted before he knew what Darkwood Academy even was. He had walked out to his mailbox in order to collect his paycheck from his newspaper delivery services, it was one of the rare times his mother didn’t beat him to it to steal his paychecks. He found the letter to Darkwood Academy and his paycheck and walked to Zylle’s home to ask her about it. Bobby insisted on using his money earned from his various odd jobs growing up. Bobby is a young man who has been handed a rough lot in life, this hasn’t made him insensitive or angry, instead it has molded him into being a loving, compassionate boy who is always ready to lend a hand to those who had been downtrodden. He is a hot head though, a heirloom from his lovely father. He learned though to channel his anger into fighting. He spars regularly with Castiel as a teacher. He also studied gymnastics from the age of 5 onwards, Zylle insisted he needed a sport, and she was his instructor. Category:Characters Category:Backstory